Gotta Be You
'Gotta Be You' «'Gotta Be You'» —en español: «Tienes que ser tú»— es una canción de la Boy band británica-irlandesa One Direction, perteneciente a su álbum, U''p All Night''. Sony Music y Syco Music la lanzaron como segundo sencillo del álbum el 11 de noviembre de 2011. La canción fue Compuesta August Rigo y Steve Mac , y su Producción musical l quedó a cargo de este último. El sencillo llegó al número tres en las listas del Reino Unido e Irlanda. En Irlanda, fue lanzado 11 de noviembre, y el 13 de noviembre de 2011 en el Reino Unido. En su primera semana logró vender un total de 59 461 copias en el Reino Unido. La letra de la canción recibió críticas positivas, al igual que las voces de los miembros de la banda.One Direction interpretó la canción por primera vez en The X Factorel 13 de noviembre de 2011. 'Lyrics' Girl I see it in your eyes you're disappointed Cause I'm the foolish one that you anointed with your heartI tore it apartAnd girl what a mess I made upon your innocenceAnd no woman in the world deserves thisBut here I am asking you for one more chance Can we fall, one more time?Stop the tape and rewindOh and if you walk away I know I'll fadeCause there is nobody else It's gotta be yoooooooooouOnly yoooooooooooooouIt's gotta be yoooooooooooooouOnly yoooooooooooooou Now girl I hear it in your voice and how it tremblesWhen you speak to me I don't resemble, who I wasYou've almost had enoughAnd your actions speak louder than wordsAnd you're about to break from all you've heardDon't be scared, I ain't going no where I'll be here, by your sideNo more fears, no more cryin'But if you walk awayI know I'll fadeCause there is nobody else It's gotta be yooooooooooooouOnly yooooooooooooouIt's gotta be yooooooooooooouOh only yooooooooooooou Oh girl, can we try one more, one more time?One more, one more, can we try?One more, one more timeI'll make it betterOne more, one more, can we try?One more, one more,Can we try one more time i'll make it all better? Cos its gotta be yoooooooooooooouIts gotta be yooooooooooouOnly yoooooooooooooooooooooouOnly yoooooooooooooooou It's gotta be yooooooooooouOnly yoooooooooooooooooouIt's gotta be yooooooooooouOnly yoooooooou ! Letra en español: Chica yo lo veo en tus ojos, estás decepcionada porque yo soy el tonto que te ungio con el corazón y lo rompí Y chica, que desastre hice con tu inocencia, y ninguna mujer en el mundo merece esto Pero aqui estoy, pidiendo una oportunidad mas Podemos caer una vez mas? paremos la cinta y rebobinemos Oh y si te alejás se que voy a desaparecer porque no hay nadie mas Tienes que ser tu solo tu Tienes que ser tu solo tu Ahora chica yo puedo escuchar en tu voz y la forma en que tiemblas que cuando hablas de mí no me parezco a lo que yo era de que casi havia suficiente Y tus acciones son más fuertes que las palabras Y estás apunto de romperte con todo lo que escuchaste No te asustes, no me voy a ir a ninguna parte Estaré aqui, a tu lado No mas miedos, no mas llantos pero si te vas se que voy a desaparecer porque no hay nadie mas Tienes que ser tu solo tu Tienes que ser tu solo tu Oh chica, podemos intentarlo una vez, una vez mas? Una vez, una vez, podemos intentarlo? Una vez, una vez mas Lo haré mejor Una vez, una vez, podemos intentarlo? Una vez, una vez Podemos intentarlo una vez mas para hacerlo mejor? Porque tienes que ser tu tienes que ser tu solo tu solo tu Tienes que ser tu solo tu tienes que ser tu solo tu thumb|left|294pxthumb|right|295px Categoría:Sensillos One Diection Categoría:Canciones